Banned Users
PWhen adding users to the banned list, make sure to do it in this format, providing as much information as you possibly can: Known Username(s): Join Date: ''' '''Ban Date: Reason?: Yes, it is given that some of this information will not be known, and that's okay. Just be sure to give as many details as possible, and don't be afraid to add onto details already listed, or to fill in missing fields. Make sure the users are ripto'd, as gnorc'd users do not belong here, unless they are observed to be gnorc'd indefinitely. Banned Users List ::: Known Usernames: ilovespyro11 (an alt of Jaggedstar). ::: Join Date: August 18th, 2012. ::: Ban Date: August. ::: Reason?: Spammed "lemon" everywhere. : : Known Username(s): 'Levi, Testificate, Xel, Wolfheart. : '''Join Date: 'Unavailable : '''Ban Date: '''October. ::: '''Reason?: '''Showed his genitalia to another user via pm. Banned for such reason as "Levi", and banned as Testificate and Xel for returning. Shot himself in the foot (metaphorically) as Xel as well. Banned as Wolfheart for returning and sending yet another picture of his own genitalia and a "canine dildo" to the same user. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): Artisan, Apparently acting as Krystal. ::: Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: '''Ban Date: 'Unavailable ::: 'Reason?: '''Fake framing as the older user 'Krystal' and made a welcoming topic about how her last account got abandoned. She was fooling users about how she lost her password. At first, it was meant to be a joke, but the joke went too far. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''Nibelilt, GamingMaster76, Arc of Archives. ::: '''Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: 'Ban Date: '''November. ::: '''Reason?: '''Asked to be banned to break addiction to the site, and to focus more on real life issues. ::: '''Other: '''Has 2 other accounts, one named GamingMaster76 that is not banned, but is inactive, and one named Arc of Archives, which is currently in use. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''darkspyro1234, BackToFormula, UltimateMarvel, Helsing. ::: '''Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: 'Ban Date: '''Previous accounts, unknown. Helsing was banned in late November. ::: '''Reason?: '''Got into an altercation with a couple other users. Quit and was voluntarily banned. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''King-P, Shalashaska, MrKaneda, Gary_Oak, 'others'. ::: '''Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: '''Ban Date: Unavailable ::: Reason?: Trolling and returning user. ::: ::: Known Username(s): ExtremeSpyro, Light52, W, SnivyLover, Christof, DieHardFan32, Malefor_Spyro, jackie_boo. ::: Join Date: '''Unavailable ::: '''Ban Date: May 2012, and so on. ::: Reason?: Was angry at a few users and wrote a porn story about them publicly. This resulted in a ban. Then he came back as Light52 and spammed porn. More info on Light52 can be found in the Historybook. He has returned on multiple other accounts as well, usually spamming porn. He also apparently got gnarlytreesnex (as Gnarlytreesnex2) to give him his password, allowing him to hack into his account. As a result, Gnarlytreesnex2 was banned. ::: ::: Known Username(s): 'Slender. ::: '''Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: '''Ban Date: Unavailable ::: Reason?: Slender spammed the Giants forum with a message saying: Slendy found you! ::: Other: Jakesterg's presumed alt. Jakesterg was gnorc'd after creating a thread relating to 'Slender', and dark52 presumably found out it was him. ::: ::: Known Username(s): spyrocynderfan7, The Commander. ::: Join date: 12/23/2010. ::: Ban Date: '''January 2012, November 2011, April 2012(?). (respectively) ::: '''Reason?: '''Boasted about ROMs and posted a link to get them. The Commander was a second account and he requested a ban on it. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''Observer. ::: '''Join Date: Unavailable ::: Ban Date: '''Unavailable ::: '''Reason?: '''Constant harassment of other users, particularly Christians. He was known to be very arrogrant and often caused religon wars between Christian users, the user Torok being a notable user he harrased. ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''dfectroll. ::: '''Join Date: Unavailable ::: Ban Date: 'Unavailable ::: '''Reason?: 'Unavailable ::: ::: '''Known Username(s): '''Kurui. ::: '''Join Date: Unavailable ::: Ban Date: '''Unavailable ::: '''Reason?: '''She was related to EMPERORKAOS, and was thought to be hacking, so she was gnorced, then ripto'd. ::: '''Known Username(s): death horn. ::: Join Date: Exact date unknown, but she was around in 2009/2010. ::: Reason?: Unpopular and disliked by many, death horn was a very young and ignorant user who did many stupid and 'noobish' things that annoyed many users. A user named DARK CINDER (who is now banned) was known to troll her a lot. In the end death horn's naivety lead her to her ban, as she posted a topic with a pornographic image involving Bart Simpson and Betty Boop. She attempted to return again with a new account called 'Cynder Phox', but the account was soon Ripto'd when it was proven to belong to her. She returned again on an account called FrostTheDragon, which was never Ripto'd and is an unactive account now. A year later in 2011, another account called DeathHorn2 showed up. This was likely to be an account owned by someone else. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riXDB5Ov6t8 ::: ::: Known Username(s) Kappapopm, RolandRogers, tobby ::: Reason?: Repeatedly trolling other users after being suspended a few times by mods and dark52. Before getting banned, he created Roland Rogers alternate account to troll GameMaster78 about the biggest Skylanders collection, and the alternate account was ripto'ed. Kappapopm created another alternate account called tobby sometime before his ban on his main account and used it to bypass the ban, but was found out and ripto'ed. : : Known Username(s): Tara, 'Brightscales, HowRandom, Sira15, ilovespirit123, MarshallLeeFii, Jayne_Szarotka, Tara2006, sooty123, enchantedglied, wreckingball101, Whitedragon, borderline and at least 10 others. ::: '''Join Date: 'Unavailable ::: 'Ban Date: 'Unavailable ::: '''Reason?: '''Many Alternate accounts that had been banned before, also for coming back and trolling/spamming. ::: ::: '''Known Usernames: '''SpyroVSGanon100, GanonReborn100 (sock-puppet account). ::: '''Join Date: '''April 20th, 2011. ::: '''Ban Date: '''July 1st, 2011. ::: '''Reason?: '''Spamming and annoyance of users. Flamed in religion topics and took jokes too far to the point of rule breaking. Also spammed a meme called "**** you, I'm an anteater" across the forum with the swear uncensored. GanonReborn was a second account made by him, under the guise of it being his brother (this account was banned and SVG suspended). He was banned shortly after his suspension had ended as he had not learned his lesson. Rumor has it that he still lurks the forum to some degree. ::: ::: '''Known Username: MrChompy. ::: Join Date: March 23rd, 2014 ::: Ban Date: April 13th, 2014 ::: Reason?: Alt of ZapNorris. ::: ::: Known Username(s): Dyno-Mite, Judge Judy. ::: Join Date: Unavailable ::: Ban Date: July 23rd, 2014 ::: Reason?: Asked users for their passwords after the Gnarlytreesnex incident. : ::: Known Username(s): Landskyer, Countdown, Skylandee, Bopper12, Urmerg. ::: Join Date: June 6th, 2013 ::: Ban Date: September 29th, 2013 ::: Reason?: All five accounts belong to a user that would constantly spam the forum. It is unknown if he/she tries to make others. ::: ::: Known Username(s): '''LocoGuy107 ::: '''Join Date: '''February 28, 2014 ::: '''Ban Date: '''October 17, 2014 ::: '''Reason?: Sent ROMs of Spyro games to several users via Private Message. --- --- :Banned users (unknown reasons) :animegurl :Matrilwood :BROM :DRAGON :DRAGON TWISTER :Unbirthday Spyro Category:Browse Category:Users